


day after day

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mushy, Omega Park Chanyeol, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: baekhyun loves his omega, chanyeol, more than anything else
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	day after day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Day After Day by kissbaeks (Vietnamese translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761233) by [Naerisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerisong/pseuds/Naerisong)

baekhyun’s aware that his precious omega has been getting sick a lot lately, but he didn’t even realize other things were going on with chanyeol. the tall omega has been waking up frequently during the night and morning to go outside and throw up, which worries baekhyun to no end. chanyeol’s also been putting on a bit of extra weight, which isn’t weird considering it’s nearing mating season, but normally he doesn’t get so noticeably thicker. he hates how the other alphas are paying more attention to  _ his  _ mate like that. he knows that jongin is just feral and horny all the time, but everyone knows that chanyeol is off limits. he’s so worried about his mate that he hardly has time to growl at other alphas who look at chanyeol the wrong way. 

chanyeol keeps telling his mate that he’s perfectly fine, but he’s only lying to keep baekhyun from worrying. he just isn’t sure if his alpha wants pups yet or not. mating season is coming up and chanyeol won’t be going into heat at all. he’s planning on asking baekhyun how he feels about puppies, but it doesn’t matter what the alpha says because he’s already pregnant. the pack healer told him he’s about three months along and that he’ll probably start showing soon. he’s thinking up ways to tell baekhyun, since he’s got so much time. he wasn’t allowed to help the other omegas today since they all know he’s expecting. he’s been sulking in bed all day, although he’d shifted because his back started to hurt too much. he knows baekhyun will be worried when he comes back to find chanyeol in his wolf form, but it’s much more comfortable like this. he sighs, closing his eyes and curling up so he can sleep. 

“chanyeol.” baekhyun’s soft voice pulls him from sleep. he lifts his head, yawning. he’s still a wolf, he doesn’t want to shift back. “what are you doing in that form? wolves don’t sleep in beds, silly boy.”

chanyeol lets his mate pet him and scratch behind his ears and under his chin, whining softly. he presses his snout against baekhyun’s hand, gently nuzzling against him. he feels like he’s hardly seen much of his alpha lately. 

“can you shift back, please? we need to talk about something.” baekhyun runs a gentle hand through chanyeol’s fur, pushing a bundle of clothes closer to his mate. chanyeol sighs, shifting back with a groan. his bones hurt and his back is still sore. he dresses himself slowly, sighing again. 

“what do we need to talk about?” he asks, mumbling out his question. “god, my back hurts…” 

“we have to talk about…” baekhyun purses his lips and sighs softly as he takes a seat at the edge of the bed. chanyeol almost feels  _ small _ , sitting in the middle of it by himself. “we have to talk about what you’re hiding from me, yeollie bear.” 

“what i’m hiding from you?” his heart begins to race, thumping wildly in his chest. 

“yeah,” his lovely mate nods. “it’s just.. chanyeol.  _ baby _ … i’ve just been noticing some things lately… like how your scent has changed and you’re getting sick so often… not to mention that you’ve been gaining a lot of weight so quickly. is there something you wanna tell me?” 

“i—” chanyeol sniffles, wrapping his arms around his legs and hugging them to his chest. 

“oh, baby, don’t cry..” baekhyun settles down closer to chanyeol, gently holding his omega’s hands. “i’m not mad, i’m just worried for you… i need to know what’s going on, chanyeollie..”

“baek, i’m fine, really.” he whimpers, squeezing the alpha’s hands. “i’m just… i’m pregnant. we’re gonna be parents.” 

“why are you crying?” baekhyun cups chanyeol’s cheeks, gently brushing away his tears. “chanyeol, having a pup isn’t something to be sad about…” 

“i thought you’d be mad,” he mumbles. “i thought you wouldn’t want puppies.”

“you didn’t ask,” he whines, hugging his taller mate. “you never asked me if i wanted puppies or not, so how would you know? yeollie, we gotta communicate. i’m not mad… i’m not mad that we’re gonna have puppies.”

“are you sure?” chanyeol asks softly. “are you sure, baek? are you absolutely sure you’re not mad?”

“i’m sure, baby pup.” baekhyun kisses his omega’s cheek, reaching up to pet his hair. “i’ve always wanted to have pups with you. just… the fact that you  _ want  _ to carry and give birth to  _ my  _ pups makes me so happy, chanyeollie.”

“i did let you mark me as yours,” chanyeol mutters. “why wouldn’t i want to have your pups?”

“because i didn’t know if you’d ever want to get pregnant, yeollie. it’s hard and… i wouldn’t make you go through it if you didn’t want to.”

“i want to, baek. i wanna have pups with you.” chanyeol mumbles softly, sighing. “i want it.”

“and it’s happening, baby pup.” baekhyun murmurs, smiling. “we’re really gonna have a pup of our own.” 

“yeah…” the omega sighs again, relaxing against his mate. “i’m kinda scared.”

“scared of what?”

“of like… giving birth. it’s gonna hurt and i’ve never been good with pain.”

“oh, yeollie… you’re gonna be fine. you’re so strong, you know? you’re the strongest omega i know! besides, they say it only hurts until you have your pup, then all you feel is joy.” baekhyun shrugs and leans over to kiss his mate. “it’s gonna be fine.”

“baek, be honest.” chanyeol sighs, glancing over at his mate. “do i look fatter than usual to you?”

“you’re not fat.” baekhyun doesn’t even glance up from his book. he’d only just returned from a days-long hunt with a few other alphas in the pack, but he doesn’t need to look at his omega to know that chanyeol isn’t fat. 

“no,  _ look _ .” the omega huffs, frustrated. “look, baekhyun. i swear, my belly literally doubled in size while you were gone. i mean… just  _ look _ ! stop doing that thing where you don’t pay attention to me and look at me!” 

“chanyeol, i hate to be the bearer of bad news,” baekhyun mumbles, looking up and finally glancing at his omega. “but you’re pregnant. you’re not fat, you’re just very, very pregnant. it’s probably just more noticeable now, you know, since you’re due to give birth in like, i don’t know, two weeks.”

“it’s three weeks, but okay.” chanyeol huffs. “i still don’t believe you.”

“ _ chanyeol _ ,” baekhyun sighs, setting down his book. “i’m just saying, maybe our pup is gonna be really big. like you, y’know? you’re really tall, that must be it.”

“i wasn’t that big when i was a pup, baekhyun. i was tiny.” chanyeol replies, rubbing a gentle hand over his round tummy. “yoora was bigger when she was born than i was, just saying. i think i’m just fat.”

“well, whatever. i don’t think you’re fat.” 

“whatever, baek. you just don’t get it. you’re not the one carrying this pup.” chanyeol sighs loudly, taking a seat next to his alpha. “and you’re not giving me attention. that’s bothering me, baek. i want a kiss.”

“demanding,” baekhyun mumbles, leaning over to kiss his omega. he pats chanyeol’s belly too, just in case the pup is moving. their pup is not currently moving, but he isn’t too sad. it just means chanyeol can be more comfy. “you’re so cute like this, chanyeollie.”

“i don’t feel cute.”

“i think you’re cute. your belly is cute, yeollie!” baekhyun chirps, resting his head against chanyeol’s shoulder. “it’s cute, yeol. you’re really not fat.”

“whatever.” chanyeol crosses his arms over his chest. “that’s your opinion.”

needless to say, the mated pair is in for a little shock when chanyeol gives birth. when chanyeol’s belly had gotten much larger than it should have while he was carrying one pup, they didn’t think anything of it. they both just assumed it was because he was just eating a lot more than usual or because the pup was just… a really big pup. to be fair, baekhyun’s cooking got way better… which led to chanyeol indulging a lot more. they never even thought that there could be more than one pup, not until after the first one was born. something seemed off the moment chanyeol tensed up as soon as baekhyun left his side to go inspect the newly cleaned pup. he doesn’t feel the  _ joy  _ the other omegas talked about when describing the feeling of giving birth to a pup, he only feels the same agonizing pain from before. he hardly has any time to squeak out a whimper before he’s pushing out the second pup. this one is significantly smaller than the first, as if the first pup had been stealing the juice from their sibling. when baekhyun carefully takes the second puppy to be cleaned up and sets the first one down on his omega’s chest, chanyeol finally feels that joy. the small pup curled up on his chest is letting out the softest, cutest little whines that have him tearing up. he pets the soft fur carefully, gently rubbing behind the two tiny ears. baekhyun returns with the other one, holding them both while his mate shifts into his wolf form before setting both pups against chanyeol’s belly. the omega sighs, nosing at his babies to make sure they’re alright. the pups are so small, like little fluffy beans. baekhyun shifts as well, gently nudging the pups until they’ve latched on correctly. chanyeol’s so tired that he just can’t find the energy to do anything but watch the babies as they suckle, listening to the tiny squeaks they make. baekhyun leans over him, licking his snout and pressing his nose against chanyeol’s neck. the puppies suckle for a while before falling asleep all curled up against chanyeol’s soft belly. he can’t believe they have pups of their own. they’re so small, although one is smaller than the other. chanyeol already loves them so much. 

“what should we name them?” baekhyun asks softly, petting the fur of the tiny pup he holds in his arms. their bigger pup is just a bit bigger than a domestic puppy, with the smaller one matching the size of one. he’d waited to ask his omega about names until chanyeol had fed the pups and taken a nap. both pups are boys, although baekhyun had been hoping for a girl. 

“i don’t know, i wanted you to pick.” chanyeol replies, shrugging. “you’re good with names.”

“hm.” baekhyun is silent for a moment. “seojun and dakhyeon.”

“see? i told you, you’re good with names.” chanyeol murmurs, sighing. “i’m tired, baek. but i just got up.”

“chanyeollie, you just gave birth a few hours ago.” baekhyun reaches over, cupping his mate’s cheek and stroking it with his thumb. “you’re allowed to be tired and take as many naps as you want, baby.”

“okay, well, i’m gonna take a nap.” chanyeol yawns, laying down after depositing the other pup into baekhyun’s lap. “wake me up later..”

baekhyun promises himself to let chanyeol sleep until the omega wakes by himself. he can’t help but admire his mate while he sleeps, noticing how chanyeol almost looks younger when he’s asleep and his face is relaxed. he’s so beautiful, the most beautiful omega baekhyun’s ever seen. he loves him and their newborn pups so much. he couldn’t have asked for a better life or a better mate.

**Author's Note:**

> omega chanyeol is top tier and also underrated
> 
> thanks for reading!! feel free to hit me up on twitter @/kissbaeks


End file.
